


So Come On, Let It Go

by j_gabrielle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Moodboard Inspired, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: “Connor, please.” Hank sighs, watching his partner carefully. “We need to talk about this.”“No.” Connor says.





	So Come On, Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/post/175432181081/moodboard-inspiration-hank-x-connor-sumo)

“Connor, please.” Hank sighs, watching his partner carefully. “We need to talk about this.”

“No.” Connor says. He doesn’t look up from where he is crouched over Sumo, running his fingers through the old dog’s fur. Hank swallows, tipping his head back. He lets the conversation settle between them before going down creakingly to his knees next to Connor on the floor.

Gently taking Connor’s hand in his, he brings it to his lips, kissing each knuckle. “We have to let him go.” Hank says. Pulling the android into his arms, he tucks Connor close, soothing him when the soft sniffles and shakes begin. “It’s time, Connor. We have to let him go.”

Connor rubs his face against the front of Hank’s shirt. “Okay.” He mumbles sadly, pulling away to wrap a blanket around Sumo, lifting the St. Bernard.

Hank closes his eyes. He hears the front door open, then the car door. They’ll need to leave soon if they want to get to the Vet before closing. But Hank feels his bottom lip tremble and allows the wash of tears for a moment before standing and grabbing his coat from the back of the couch. He doesn’t want to think about it, but if losing Sumo is enough to upset Connor like this, Hank can’t imagine how losing him would look like.

**Author's Note:**

> Sumo is a major character okay? Ok.


End file.
